Sweet Tears of Sorrow
by Sadistic Tensai
Summary: Contains Spoilers Wolfram's thoughts about the rather tragic turn of events in episode 27. What's with this title? I'm clearly losing my mind.....


I don't know why I'm actually posting this, I can't say I actually like this story. It contains spoilers for episode uh...26, I think? Anyways, I know it's super short, but after watching the episode I couldn't help but wonder what was going through Wolfram's head at that moment. Like I said, I am not a big fan of this piece but I hope someone out there will enjoy it:)

* * *

Wolfram scuffed his feet through the charred remains of the church, his mind frantically worrying about Yuuri. He caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see a man carrying a silver tray with an object covered with a white cloth. He walked over to the man and pulled the cover off. " That's Weller's..." he said, his voice rather shaky.

_" Konrad! Come on, Konrad, I want to play" cried the young blonde haired boy as he tugged mercilessly on the sleeve of his older brother._

_" Now? But it's almost time for bed Wolfram" replied Konrad._

_" But you promised..." whined the young boy as he gazed up with his big green puppy dog eyes. He may have been young, but he had already discovered that no one could resist him when he gave them that look._

_" Alright, but not too long okay" replied the older boy with short brown hair as he led his younger brother outside. He tossed a small wooden sword towards Wolfram and the young boy's face lit up. He grasped it in his hand tightly and beamed happily at Konrad. The young Wolfram ran as fast as he could towards his brother holding the sword high above his head. He gave a shrill victory cry as he lunged towards Konrad. Wolfram's sword barely touched Konrad's chest when the the older boy dropped his sword to the ground and fell backwards._

_" Please show mercy, Wolfram" cried Konrad as he put on his best "I'm afraid" face._

_The blonde boy looked up at the dark night sky thoughtfully and replied" I suppose..."_

_Konrad stood up and picked up Wolfram's small wooden sword. " You beat me fair and square, but now it's time for bed."_

_Wolfram looked up at Konrad, attempting the same puppy dog look. " Not this time kiddo, now let's get back inside."_

_" Konrad" whispered Wolfram as he grasped the brown haired boy's hand in his own._

_" What is it"_

_" Thanks" replied the young boy as he slipped his hand out his brother's grasp and ran happily towards his room._

" Wait" said Gwendal. Wolfram snapped back to reality at the sound of his older brother's voice. He watched as Gwendal pulled a small button off of the sleeve. He dropped the tiny button into Wolfram's hand. " Take everything back to the castle. Don't leave a single scrap behind"

The words washed over Wolfram like they were being spoken in some alternate reality, a dream perhaps. His hand began to shake, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the tiny button laying peacefully in his hand.

_" Konrad" cried Wolfram as he ran down the hallway towards his older brother's room. " Konrad"_

_The young boy approached the door and found it open a slight crack. He could hear familiar voices, it was Gunter and Gwendal. Wolfram pressed his small hand against the door ready to enter when suddenly he heard something that made him stop._

_" You have to tell him Konrad."_

_" Gunter's right, you have to tell him before he finds out from someone else."_

_" I know, I know, but...I don't know if he's ready yet. If I tell him now, it might upset him, it could put a rift between us..."_

_" Yes, but if someone else tells him, that rift will be even bigger."_

_" Tell me what..." whispered Wolfram as he listened in carefully, eager not to miss a single word. " Why would anything Konrad tell me upset me"_

_" Do you want us there? It might help..." contemplated Gunter._

_" No. When I tell him, I think it would be better if it was just the two of us. Finding out that I'm half human will be hard enough on him..."_

_Wolfram stepped back cautiously. Had Konrad really said what he thought he did? But he couldn't be. Wolfram ran back towards his bedroom and crawled into his bed pulling the covers up over his head. Konrad's words kept playing over and over in his mind._

_" Wolfram" came a voice from his doorway._

_" Leave me alone Konrad" snapped Wolfram as tears began to stain his pink pillowcase. **Finding out that I'm half human will be hard enough on him...** " GET OUT! DON'T EVER COME IN MY ROOM AGAIN! I DON'T WANT FILTHY HUMANS TO STEP FOOT IN MY ROOM"_

Wolfram felt his eyes begin to water and he still stared intendedly at the button in his hand. All he had ever done since that day was force himself to hate Konrad, his own flesh and blood. And yet Konrad had never said or done anything. He merely took ever single bad thing Wolfram had ever said with a kind smile. But he had to hate him! He didn't have a choice! He was human! He had to hate everything about him!

" Why did you always let me win" cried Wolfram as he grasped the button in his hand. " Why didn't you ever yell at me! I said such awful things to you"

" Um..sir" asked a nearby guard.

" You can't be dead! YOU CAN'T" screamed Wolfram as tears began to roll down his cheeks. He collapsed to his knees, his body shaking. He slammed his fists into the rubble of the church and looked up towards the sky. " KONRAD"

* * *

So yeah that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review:) 


End file.
